About Damn Time!
by xoxokkdt
Summary: Just some Donna and Harvey fluff :) Random story I started writing after catching up with Season 9. First writing attempt, reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Donna went into the partners lounge to make herself a cup of cappuccino after a long, daunting day at the firm. Every day at work, there seemed to have been a new challenge to face. Today it was about the firm's budget and how much each partner made. Faye definitely was surprised to see the numbers each partner was taking home, but mostly it was Donna's salary that she again had a problem with. Donna was exhausted from proving her worth and importance to the firm. She almost just wanted to quit, not because she didn't have it in her to fight. She just wanted more than going home every night with Harvey and having to talk about all these difficulties.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" Donna asked ask she walked up to him.

"Thought about making my girlfriend a nice cup of coffee. I walked by your office earlier and you seemed busy at work. Thought you could use some caffeine" he said smiling.

Donna just looked at him with love and leaned back against the kitchen island waiting for Harvey to hand her a cup of coffee.

"Will you tell me whats bothering you now?" Harvey was able to pick up on Donna's moods more than ever now.

"There's nothing wrong as such Harvey. I just feel like I've always had to prove my worth and I thought once I got COO it would stop, but it doesn't" Donna said firmly hoping no tears would fall down, but unfortunately a single tear did come running down.

"The Donna I know never backs down from a fight especially for others. How can you stop now? Everyone here is family Donna, you always said that. That mean's if someone goes after you, we all will have your back as well. No questions asked"

Harvey hugged her from the side as she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Let's go for dinner tonight. I have a lot to talk to you about" Harvey said trying to change the topic quickly.

"Like what Harvey? I honestly just want to go home to our bed.

Before she could say anything more to Harvey, a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth and stood up straight hoping the feeling would dissipate, but it didn't. She made a run for the trashcan in the corner of the kitchen throwing up her lunch from earlier. Harvey followed suit holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back in precise circular motions with another. He kept telling her it's okay, but wondered what she had eaten today to make her this sick.

"Holy Mother of God, are you pregnant Donna?" Louis asked screaming as he came inside and witnessed Donna standing over the trashcan emptying her stomach out still.

Louis got Donna a napkin while Harvey took the majority of her weight taking her to the stool nearby.

Donna broke the silence acknowledging what Louis had said earlier.

"Louis I think you have baby-fever. You asked Katrina the same question last week"

While Donna kept looking at Louis, Harvey remained silent. There was something about what Louis said that hit a cord with him.

"Well she was glowing Donna. I thought it could be possible. I mean if you're not pregnant that mean's you ate something bad?" he asked rhetorically.

"I think it's just stress" Donna said not knowing how else to approach the question.

"Louis, I have a meeting scheduled with a potentially new client that I was going to take with Samantha. I hate to ask, but do you think…" Harvey asked his friend.

"Of course Harvey. Sheila is anyways out of town this weekend with her family in Boston. I was planning on staying late so I got this. You should please take Donna home" Louis said sweetly.

Donna wanted to deny Harvey leaving with her first, but she didn't want to be alone. Moreover she didn't want to be with anyone right now, but Harvey.

"Thanks Louis, we'll see you on Monday" Harvey said giving a slight smile.

Donna slowly got up and held onto Harvey's arm as the two of them walked out.

"I'm just going to grab my purse and my laptop" Donna said heading into her office.

Harvey stood at the door while Donna did her thing. The bright city lights were shining in illuminating his girlfriends face. Donna had a different glow to her face today. Was it a glow or was it Louis's comment about Donna being possibly pregnant the reason Harvey was thinking in that direction.

"Let's go, Ray is downstairs" Harvey said smiling.

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the elevator. Harvey was debating saying anything to Donna. The thought of kids was exciting, it was one of the earliest things Harvey realized he wanted from his therapy sessions with Lipshitz.

"Donna" he said as they entered the elevator.

"About what Louis said earlier. Do you think you could…" Harvey didn't complete his question but he knew Donna would understand. They had that between each other. It's what made them so compatible.

"Harvey, no. We haven't even talked about…"

Donna couldn't complete the sentence either. It was too early in their relationship to be having this conversation.

"It would explain a lot though Donna. You haven't been yourself for days, you're emotional more than I've ever seen. You threw up just now and you have this glow" he said with a brighter smile.

He was building a solid case to proving that Donna could possible be pregnant. It had been a little over two months now and he knew regardless of how careful they were sometimes things happened.

"Harvey I've been stressed with work and you know it" Donna say rebutting him.

"I've never seen you like this before in times of stress. Like when there was a whole case against you for shedding away evidence and you loosing your job"

"What's your point?" she said with more of a loud tone.

"I think you should take a pregnancy test" he said.

Donna looked shocked and didn't want to do it. But before she could argue with him again she had the urge to throw up. Seeing the ladies restroom in the lobby made her relieved. She stormed inside and into the bathroom stall. Harvey went after her not caring if anyone said something to him. He rubbed her back again just letting her do her thing.

"I'm okay. It's probably just the food from earlier" Donna said firmly.

She wanted to cry because she felt light-headed now, but she wanted to show Harvey she wasn't being emotional. Nothing had changed. Rinsing her mouth, she left the bathroom with Harvey behind her who hadn't said a word. They got into the car and Ray headed towards Harvey's apartment.

"Ray, could you please stop by the pharmacy down the road from Harvey's apartment" Donna said looking to the left to see her boyfriends face. She didn't know what this meant for the both of them but maybe Harvey was right.

Harvey put his phone away and smiled back at Donna. He took her hand and kissed it making her feel comfortable and loved. There was a lot he wanted to say to her, but now was not the time. Not in front of Ray anyways.

Donna shed a few tears that she had been holding back. What if she was pregnant? There would be a new human the two made who was full of his wit and her sass.

As Ray dropped them off to the side, Harvey opened the door and helped his girlfriend off.

"You're still crying" he said seeing her face. He kissed her forehead showing her how much he loved and adored her.

"Harvey, we haven't talked about this. You seem so calm about it all"

"Just because we haven't talked about it, doesn't mean we haven't thought about it individually"

"Harvey the mention of a proposal made you lose your words and train of thought. But this doesn't scare you? I'm scared to even go inside and get a test" she said.

"Did I not mention how I wanted to be with you forever. You do know forever entails us having a family. Family is the one thing that both you and me value the most"

"But Harvey a baby so quickly? It's been a challenge getting people to accept our relationship. A baby might make all this more complicated"

"Why are you thinking of our baby being a complication. I told you this before to Donna, but you have to learn to separate your personal and professional life. What we do with our lives is no one's concern. And tell me honestly, doesn't a mini Donna sound so fabulous to you. I can't even imagine how fierce she would be. She will really keep my on my toes."

Donna laughed and cried almost at the same time listening to how Harvey was imaging it. How was he this okay with it and handing this maturely, but she was struggling to deal with her emotions.

Donna just gave him a nod and they walked inside the pharmacy. Donna went to find the pregnancy tests while Harvey picked up a few vitamin waters for Donna. The lemon-lime flavor of course, Donna's favorite beverage besides her sweet caffeinated drinks.

After leaving the pharmacy, the two walked down the street to Harvey's place. Donna entered and removed her heels quickly and then proceeded to the bathroom. She just wanted to shower and clean herself up. The past twelve hours were replaying in her head over and over again.

"Donna" Harvey said knocking on the door.

"I just ordered you some chicken soup and rice. Do you want anything else?"

Donna opened the door to see Harvey leaning against the wall. His tie was off and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.

"Chicken soup and rice sound good, thanks" she said smiling at him.

"I haven't taken.." she added.

"I know, the tests are outside" Harvey said.

Donna took a seat on the corner of her bed and just looked at him. She wanted to know why he was feeling this was okay. He jumped and missed a few important steps of the timeline like a proposal and a wedding.

"You look confused" Harvey said kneeling down to be in front of her.

"I just, I mean I guess" she didn't even know how to put it into words.

"Remember the time I went to therapy with Louis?" to which Donna nodded yes.

"I felt that session really helped me especially with my relationship with Louis. If this guy could help me overcome my feelings about Louis someone who I've been on good and bad terms with the past 15 years, I knew he could help me with coming to terms with my family and Paula"

Donna got goosebumps listening to her name. She hadn't come up ever since they got together and it definitely threw her off guard.

"I realized with time what my mother did was not because she wanted to hurt us or my dad, but she couldn't help it. I also learned that I could never love Paula, the way I loved you. Seeing how crazy Louis is about Sheila made me realize that that's how I feel about you. You're my best friend, the only person who understood me without ever judging me. You accepted my flaws and were always loyal to me. I know I didn't always make it easy for you, but those are the qualities I wanted in my partner. Paula couldn't trust me and I don't think with time she would have learnt also. But with you, it's just different Donna."

There was so much still unsaid between the two. Donna was crying silently as Harvey went on. She saw his love for her from a whole new perspective.

"I just feel so at peace now with you by my side everyday. And if this feels this perfect, I can't even imagine how it would be of having a family with you. I know we haven't ever talked about it, but I want this for us. We may have wasted years and overlooked each other's importance, but not anymore Donna" Harvey had this indescribable smile on his face as he said all these things to her.

"What if it doesn't come out to be positive? I just haven't seen you this happy before. I want to make you this happy, but what if I don't?

"Then we'll know and we can try. There's nothing I would love more than to have a baby with you Donna"

Harvey sat up on the bed kissing her this time. He felt the tear drops on his face. When he stopped kissing her though he could see a smile on Donna's face.

"You know I'm going to need a ring before I have any kid of yours Specter" Donna said lightening the mood.

"What if I already have a ring? Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time and place" he said shaking Donna to her core.

"Harveyy" Donna said shocked. "What have you done to my boyfriend? Is the ring near our vicinity?" she asked looking around.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Can you let me just do it my way" he asked with his charming smile.

"But the question is, is your way the right way? Its supposed to be about me you know"

"I have Rachel's seal approval, now is it okay?" Harvey asked rhetorically. He knew it was, but he just wanted to give her that satisfaction.

"Fine, maybe I'll get her to splurge a few details"

"She's sworn to secrecy, but nice try Donna"

"I know a few secrets of her own. She'll have to give it to me"

"Oh you didn't think I thought of that? Come on Donna, you call me the best lawyer of NYC and don't even give me the credit of thinking three steps ahead. She told me already. We're going to be godparents" he said smiling.

"That sneaky bitch!" Donna said with her mouth open.

They both laughed and stared at each other. They couldn't stop loving each other. Everyday they somehow managed to get closer.

"I have to pee so I probably should…" Donna said standing up.

Harvey went towards the table by the end of their bed and picked up the test. He came back and handed it to Donna who took it. She couldn't take her eyes off but then took a deep breath walking into the bathroom again.

She walked out no more than two minutes later and sat besides Harvey on the bed.

"It said to wait five minutes. These are going to be the longest five minutes of my life" she said getting comfortable.. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Mine too" Harvey agreed.

"If it does turn out to be positive, who would you tell first?" Donna asked curiously.

"Jessica, followed by my mom and then Mike of course" Harvey said smiling. He could imagine the three different reactions he would get and couldn't help himself but to laugh. "What about you?"

"My parents, Rachel, and then Louis. It was him after all who put this idea in our head" Donna said.

"Well you can't be telling him that otherwise he'll expect us to name our kid after him. That is not going to be happening" Harvey said strictly.

"Okay okay. What would you want to name our kids?" Donna asked.

"I always liked the name Amara for a girl"

Donna's heart melted. Her eyes swelled and she just couldn't stop smiling anymore. The name was perfect and the fact that Harvey picked up just made it more special. This man surprised her everyday.

"I love you Harvey. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you"

"Good because I can't imagine anyone making me as happy as you do"

They held hands until they both knew it was time to check. They got up and walked straight to the bathroom. The test was sitting on a paper towel near the sink. It was time and they both knew this was going to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't believe Suits is over, but hopefully we can keep the essence of the show alive with all the wonderful stories on here. I decided to change the storyline a bit and take off from the final episode. Please do leave your reviews! XO

* * *

Harvey entered his apartment to see the lights all dim. Donna was sitting on the couch and he felt he could hear soft cries coming from her direction. As soon as she noticed him, she wiped away any evidence of tears and stood up from the couch.

"How are you?" she said looking as he walked closer.

She was protective of him knowing that giving up his place in the firm was harder than he thought it would be. His mom was gone and now he had to break apart from his work family. She knew she had a special place in his life, but that didn't take away the importance of everyone else he was giving up.

"Donna whats wrong?"

"I don't think it hit me really that we were leaving until…"

"Until what Donna?"

"I saw the can opener. It was one of my earliest memories from here, our first trial together at Pearson Hardman. I remember the day we exited the elevators and we bumped into Louis, the associate with braces. And today for the last time, I was dropped off by my friend and managing partner, Louis Litt"

She couldn't finish without sobbing uncontrollably onto Harvey's chest. It was her family too after all. She was going to miss out on more than she could imagine and the thought of it crushed her heart.

"I know it's going to be hard Donna, but we're leaving knowing that the firm is in good hand's. Everyone at the firm is a stronger person today and moreover we know they'll always have each others back. I may have had to given up my office today, but what made it all better for me was that I left that place with you. We came here together with you being my secretary, but we left today with you being my wife"

Donna started smiling through the tears that had rushed down her face. He always knew what to say.

"Besides if we get bored of Mike and Rachel, we know we'll always have a place to come back to" he said holding her tightly.

They both hugged each other and stood there.

"I know it's still early Harvey, but I want to tell Louis. I want to tell him we're having a baby before we leave New York" Donna said as she stay there in Harvey's arm remembering the exact moment they found out.

_A month had passed by, but she could still play out the moment when she and Harvey saw those two blue lines making her stomach flutter with butterflies. She was standing merely a few inches away from him, but they both had the polar opposite reactions. She was still in disbelief while he was just smiling with pride and joy. She still remembered how he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips. He continued despite feeling tears from Donna's eyes fall. _

"I do too. I was thinking that maybe we could also stop by Connecticut and Boston to share the news with our families. I know we got married so quickly, but we need to do this right. I want our child to have all the family he or she can have"

"Me too" she said smiling.

As they broke apart from their hug and left to go to their bedroom, Harvey looked around at his place. There was this sinking feeling of having to let go of his home.

"Donna, we have to decide what we want to do with our apartments. I know we should probably just sell this place, but.."

"Harvey, I don't want you to sell this place. It's home"

"Really?"

"It's hard enough letting go of everything we have to, but I know that when we come back to visit our family I don't want to be staying in hotels. This place has a lot of memories for both you and me. It'll give me the comfort knowing we're not letting go of everything"

"What about your place Donna?"

"Well since most of my stuff has been here for the better part of the past few months, I think I want to move whatever I have remaining here"

"We'll do it together" he said kissing her cheek as they both got into bed.

"I hope we're making the right decision Harvey, I'm still scared"

"There's no right or wrong decision Donna, but as long as we have each other I know we'll be okay. This is out first decision together as a couple"

"As a family" she said smiling laying in bed right in front of him.

"As a family" he agreed placing his hand softly on her stomach.


End file.
